Suicide Squad (Earth-2418)
The Suicide Squad (or Task Force X) is a group of criminals brought together by the secret organization known as A.R.G.U.S. Their mission is to go on covert, potentially dangerous missions, to complete objectives given to them that can benefit A.R.G.U.S. A.R.G.U.S. Board of Directors Amanda Waller (2418).png|Amanda Waller: Overall Director of A.R.G.U.S. Wade Eiling (2418).png|General Wade Eiling: Military Liaison Emil Hamilton (2418).jpg|Emil Hamilton: Head of the Science Division Hugo Strange (2418).jpg|Hugo Strange: Director of Superhuman Studies and Psychology Maxwell Lord (2418).jpg|Maxwell Lord: Negotiation Tactician and Fund Donor Isabel Rochev (2418).png|Isabel Rochev: Director of Public Associations and Business Roster Approved Members Rick Flag (2418).jpg|Rick Flag. A.R.G.U.S. Agent appointed team leader. Deadshot (2418).png|Floyd Lawton, a.k.a. Deadshot. Harley Quinn (2418).jpg|Harleen Quinzel, a.k.a. Harley Quinn. Captain Boomerang (2418).jpg|George Harkness, a.k.a. Captain Boomerang. Black Manta (2418).jpg|''Real Name Unknown'', Rumored to be David Everhart. Alias: Black Manta. Killer Frost (2418).png|Caitlin Snow, a.k.a. Killer Frost. Scarecrow (2418).png|Jonathan Crane, a.k.a. Scarecrow. Metallo (2418).png|John Corben, a.k.a. Metallo. Plastique (2418).jpg|Bette Sans Souci, a.k.a. Plastique. Killer Croc (2418).jpg|Waylon Jones, a.k.a. Killer Croc. Black Spider (2418).png|Eric Needham, a.k.a. Black Spider. El Diablo (2418).jpg|Chato Santana, a.k.a. El Diablo. King Shark (2418).jpg|Nanaue, a.k.a. King Shark. Reserve Members Bane (2418).png|''Real Name Unknown'', Rumored to be Antonio Carlton. Alias: Bane. Clock King (2418).jpg|William Tockman, a.k.a. Clock King. Copperhead (2418).jpg|Nathan Prince, a.k.a. Copperhead. Deathstroke (2418).jpg|Slade Wilson, a.k.a. Deathstroke. Reverse Flash (2418).jpg|Eobard Thawne, a.k.a. Reverse-Flash. Poison Ivy (2418).jpg|Pamela Isley, a.k.a. Poison Ivy. Parasite (2418).jpg|Joshua Michael Allen, a.k.a. Parasite. Weather Wizard (2418).png|Mark Mardon, a.k.a. Weather Wizard. Ocean Master (2418).jpg|Orm, a.k.a. Ocean Master. History Proposal Amanda Waller was particularly irritated by the Justice League. A.R.G.U.S. had attempted to take an alien warlord, calling himself Despero, into custody, but the League, with no real authority to do so, sent him to the Phantom Zone. She brought this point up at the Board of Directors meeting, and General Eiling shared her sentiment. He said that A.R.G.U.S. needed their own response team that would act within the law, so he proposed they reinitiate a project from World War 2, called the Suicide Squad. However, they would reengineer the project to use criminals to go on the suicide missions, rather than the military's available soldiers. It was an almost unanimous decision, but Maxwell Lord said that he felt the Squad should have an appointed leader who has no criminal record. Everyone else thought it was a great idea, and General Eiling suggested Agent Rick Flag, a talented young man, whose father served with him in the army. After viewing Flag's credentials and personality profile, he was elected leader of the Suicide Squad. Since the motion had passed, they agreed to end the meeting and the next day they would go through their large criminal database to begin selecting the roster. Roster Selection The next day, the six heads assembled in the meeting room very early. Emil Hamilton said they will go through the narrowed down database in alphabetical order, and every choice must be unanimous before the criminal is admitted into the Suicide Squad. "So let's get started." said Isabel Rochev. "First on the list is Bane. Real name unknown, but is rumored to be Antonio Carlton." said Hamilton. Eiling, Waller, and Rochev were all in favor of adding Bane. However, Hugo Strange said that he is too smart and cunning to be on the team. Reluctantly, the others agreed, so Bane was put on the reserve list, which was a "Break Glass in Case of Emergency" type situation. "Next, Black Manta. Real name unknown, rumored to be David Everhart." Eiling was in favor of him because he has some sort of military background and he could be very useful in missions involving water. He was unanimously voted in as the Suicide Squad's first official member. "Black Spider, real name Eric Needham." Maxwell Lord said that Black Spider is very deadly but knows how to follow orders and would be a great and very useful addition to the team. He was unanimously voted in. "Blockbuster, real name Mark Desmond." Rochev was the first one to speak "He's too stupid and reckless." He was denied membership. As was Bronze Tiger, for being too unpredictable. "Captain Boomerang, real name George Harkness." It was unanimously agreed on that Boomerang could be a very useful asset. Captain Cold, however, was denied membership because he and Harkness had worked together before, and they might conspire against A.R.G.U.S. "Catwoman, real name Selina Ky-" he was interrupted by Waller. "No. Batman keeps a close eye on her, he'd notice if she was gone from prison and not making herself known. We can't risk him getting on to us." The same thing was said for Cheetah, except with Wonder Woman rather than Batman. Cheshire and Clayface were both denied membership. Clock King and Copperhead were both placed on the Reserve Roster. "Count Vertigo, real name Werner Vertigo." Rochev said "He's the ruler of a foreign nation, he's not going to cooperate with us. Even if he did, his powers would pose a danger to the other Squad members. I vote no." and he was denied membership. "David Cain." Eiling eagerly shouted "Yes!" but Maxwell Lord pointed out "He broke out of Belle Reve three days ago." "Damn! He was one of my top choices. We'll put him on the Reserve Roster for when he's apprehended next time." That was unanimously agreed upon. "Deadshot, real name Floyd Lawton." It was unanimously agreed on that Deadshot would be a valuable addition to the team. "Deathstroke, real name Slade Wilson. Personally, I feel he's too unpredictable, and too similar to Deadshot." Everyone agreed, but Eiling convinced them to put him on the Reserve Roster. Doctor Light, Doctor Polaris, and the Dollmaker were all rejected for various reasons, the latter of which was rejected because they all found him too disturbing. "El Diablo, real name Chato Santana. He's a relatively new criminal, but he was easily apprehended by the Teen Titans. He could easily be scared into following orders, and his pyrokinetic powers could prove useful." He was voted in. Electrocutioner and Firefly were both rejected for the same reason: they have useful skills but they're both obsessed with their signature gimmick and are too unpredictable to control. "Harley Quinn, real name Harleen Quinzel." Everyone was silent. They were all processing their opinion on this one. "She's insane, isn't she?" asked Lord. "Technically yes, but she also has a brilliant mind, and a handful of potentially useful skills..." said a somewhat reluctant Waller. "I cast my vote for yes." said Rochev. "As someone who has done a psychiatric review on Ms. Quinn, I can say that with the right... incentive, she could easily be persuaded into cooperating peacefully. But it's still risky. I vote yes." And so Harley Quinn was voted in. "Joker, rea-" "NO!" shouted everyone else in the room. "The Key, real name unknown, but is rumored to be Daniel Jacobi." Strange spoke up "The Key is currently residing in a padded cell at Arkham Asylum muttering about closed doors and drooling, I don't recommend his membership." He was rejected. "KGBeast, real name Anatoli Knyazev." Lord said "He's dedicated his heart and soul to Mother Russia, no way in hell he cooperates. I vote no." "Killer Croc, real name Waylon Jones. We already have Black Manta, but it never hurts to have a back-up. Croc could also serve well when it comes to intimidation, I vote yes." Everyone else voted yes, but Strange warned "I would be careful, we shouldn't be adding too many members from Batman's Rogues Gallery. He'll notice, and that is not good for business." "Killer Frost, real name Caitlin Snow. She used to be a very promising scientist and her abilities could come in very handy, should the Squad ever be in a fire fight." She was voted in, but Maxwell Lord jokingly commented "Am I the only one psyched that we just voted in two people with the word 'Killer' in their name?" "King Shark, real name Nanaue. We already have both Black Manta and Killer Croc, so I vote-" but he was interrupted by General Eiling "I think Shark could prove very useful. Manta has his military background, and Croc has the sole intimidation factor, but think of all the possibilities Shark opens up for. He's a wild card, but one that we could have in our deck. You can never have too much raw power." King Shark was then voted in. Livewire, Lady Shiva, Major Force, and Man-Bat were all rejected for various reasons. "Metallo, real name John Corben. If the Squad ever comes into contact with Superman, he would be our number one asset. I vote yes." "Seconded." said Eiling. Metallo was then voted in. Mirror Master was rejected to being too powerful and potentially being able to escape from missions, and Mister Freeze was rejected for being too similar to Killer Frost. "We already have three members who are similar enough, and Mister Freeze wouldn't be very useful on missions anyways, because of his heavy armor." reasoned Waller. "Ocean Master, real name Prince Orm." "No. We don't need a fourth water person." said Rochev. "Besides, like Vertigo, he has a sense of diplomatic immunity." "I see your point Rochev, but I think we could benefit from having him on the Reserve Roster." said Maxwell Lord. Reluctantly, Rochev agreed to have Ocean Master placed on the Reserve Roster. Parasite was also placed on the Reserve Roster. "Plastique, real name Bette Sans Souci." "As Souci's former commanding officer, I can say with pride that she would be a great agent. The Squad would benefit greatly from having her." said Eiling. She was voted in. "Poison Ivy, real name Pamela Isley." Waller said "She could be useful, but placing her on the same team as Harley Quinn has risks. The two of them are close." Hugo Strange concurred, so Hamilton suggested they place her on the Reserve Roster, so they did. "Reverse-Flash, real name Eobard Thawne. He is very dangerous, he's from the future, and is very smart. Using him is a big risk, but I feel he's simply too powerful to overlook." Eiling then said "I have a history with the Reverse-Flash. I understand your point, but forcing him to be a part of something like the Suicide Squad would just be too satisfying." Lord then said "So we'll compromise. Another one on the Reserve Roster." "Riddler, real name Edward Nygma, legally changed from Edward Nashton." Hugo Strange said "No. He offers nothing special, and we must be limiting our use of Batman's adversaries." "Scarecrow, real name Jonathan Crane." Everyone looked at Strange. Rochev said "I understand your hesitance, but at least have of the Batman enemies we've selected have gone onto the Reserve Roster, and won't be taken from Belle Reve unless it's absolutely necessary. But the Scarecrow could be an extremely valuable asset, so I vote yes." Everyone else agreed with her, and eventually Strange gave in and Scarecrow was voted in. "Shrapnel, real name Mark Scheffer." Waller said "No, he has a history of betraying his allies. That wouldn't serve us well at all." After him, Sportsmaster, Talia al Ghul, Trickster, Two-Face, and Volcana were all rejected for various reasons, such as Ra's al Ghul would be enraged, Trickster is too similar to the Joker, and Two-Face doesn't offer anything special, etc. "And last on the list is the Weather Wizard, real name Mark Mardon. We have a very impressive line-up as it is, but Mardon is very powerful. I recommend we place him on the Reserve Roster." And so he was voted onto the Reserve Roster. "So that's that. We'll begin the recruitment process as soon as possible. I'll travel to Belle Reve, General Eiling, if you could inform Agent Flag on his new promotion." said Waller. And with that, everyone went about to do their various duties. Recruitment Rick Flag felt it was his duty to accompany Amanda Waller to Belle Reve. They used their authority to pull Deadshot, Harley Quinn, Captain Boomerang, Black Spider, Black Manta, Killer Frost, Scarecrow, Metallo, El Diablo, Plastique, Killer Croc, and King Shark out of their cells and into a special containment room where they were sat down in two rows, all wondering the same thing, what were they doing there? "My name is Amanda Waller, I am the Director of an organization called A.R.G.U.S. I'm here with a proposition for you all." "What could you possibly have to offer '''me'?"'' asked an annoyed, yet curious Scarecrow. Waller grinned. "My associates and I have recently activated a program called Task Force X. Task Force X is a small strike squad who will be deployed on top secret, potentially dangerous missions. The twelve of you will be Task Force X, or as some of my associates like to call it, the Suicide Squad." "Nice name. Where'd it come from?" asked a sarcastic Deadshot. Flag already knew he wasn't going to like that guy. "I think it's pretty self explanatory. Not all of you will survive every mission." "Why should we even join the Squad if it might kill us?" asked Boomerang. "Because if you survive, you'll be given a full pardon from the government. Do I have anyone who isn't interested?" Everyone was silent. "This is gonna be fun!" shouted Harley Quinn, which was met with groans from almost everyone else in the room. Waller then looked at Flag and nodded. He stepped up and said "My name is Rick Flag. I will be the leader of the Suicide Squad, and on missions you will do what I say when I say it, or else." "Or else what?" asked Deadshot, purposefully trying to push Flag's buttons. "The micro bombs implanted in your necks will detonate." This was met with blank, shocked stares. "Now that we've gotten everything out in the open, Ms. Waller." he said, gesturing to the door. She nodded and walked out, followed by Flag. "Wait where the hell are you guys going?" asked Metallo as everyone else started to get up. Once he was out of the room, Flag spoke into his watch and said "We're clear. Gas 'em." He then shut the door and ignored them shouting at him as nerve gas was released into the room, knocking them all unconscious. The Ride to A.R.G.U.S. About an hour later, they started waking up. They were riding in the back of a very long truck, each strapped to the wall with their hands in restraints, and the truck seemed to be equipped with power dampeners. On one side, from the end of the truck to the front was Killer Croc, Killer Frost, Black Manta, Deadshot, Harley Quinn, and Metallo. On the other side, from the end to the front, was Captain Boomerang, Scarecrow, Black Spider, Plastique, El Diablo, and King Shark. They were all eyeing each other somewhat nervously, each of them hesitant to speak. "Alright, well I'll bite. What makes you lot think them A.R.G.U.S. guys chose the twelve of us of all people?" asked Boomerang. "Don't know. Don't care. All I care about is getting a full pardon." responded Black Spider. "I don't know why they'd choose Harley, I used to be one of her therapists. She's not mentally equipped to be around this many people and have none of them be the Joker." commented Scarecrow. "Hey! That was mean, Dr. Crane! Me and Mistah J are takin' some time apart!" "Maybe your head and your body should take some time apart." commented Killer Croc, earning laughs from both Killer Frost and Captain Boomerang. "Croc, if I wasn't tied to the friggin' truck right now I'd come over there and rip each of your teeth out one by one!" shouted an irritated Harley. "Would you all please shut the fuck up? This whole thing is going to be annoying enough, working with all of you, can't I at least get some peace and quiet on the way there?" asked an extremely annoyed Deadshot, who was sitting right next to Harley Quinn. Harley then huffed and started pouting, and everyone else was quiet. The only sound to be heard was King Shark's heavy breathing. After a few minutes, Shark asked "Why would they put me right next to the fire guy? I'm dehydrating..." El Diablo looked at him skeptically, and attempted to create a fire to annoy him, but was met with no success. Shark then angrily growled at him and he attempted to growl back, but that just made Plastique laugh. He then turned his attention to her and said "You got somethin' to say, ese?" "No just that I'm astounded by how stupid you are, thinking you can out-scary a shark." And just like that, the entire truck was bickering again. Meanwhile, in the front, Rick Flag, who was driving, was listening to them fight, and was thinking that there was no way this team could succeed in anything if everyone is supposed to work together. After about three hours of nothing but bickering between the Suicide Squad, they finally arrived at A.R.G.U.S. headquarters. When they were being unloaded, Deadshot asked Flag why they didn't just fly, and Flag told him that it was none of his concern. Annoyed, Deadshot simply continued walking in single file. They were led into a cell block with 30 cells, which caused most of them to wonder how many members they were intending for the Suicide Squad to have. On the far end of the cell block was a large deck with a big set of doors behind it and under it, which was presumably where they would leave to go on missions. As they were escorted towards the cells closet to the deck, the doors on top opened and the six directors walked out, with Waller in front. Plastique saw Eiling and freaked out "You! I didn't know you were a part of this! I want out!" she shouted, attempting to run away, but she was apprehended. "Please calm down Plastique. General Eiling was the one who recommended you. If you comply, remember you will be pardoned." said Maxwell Lord. Reluctantly, she calmed down, but was still breathing heavily. Amanda Waller then spoke up "This is the cell block. This is where you will be living in between missions. You will each be allowed a few personal items to keep in your cell, but all of your equipment will be locked up in the briefing station, and that is where it will remain until it is needed for a mission. I suggest you all get comfortable." The Directors then left, and the guards escorted the twelve of them into their cells, all right next to each other. King Shark already had a specially made cell, which only had the top half of the door open so that he could get in and out, and the bottom half of the inner cell was filled with water to keep him hydrated. The First Mission After about a week and a half, the Squad had their cells accommodated. Deadshot had decorated his walls with pictures of his daughter, Zoe. Harley had a few pictures of the Joker, but mostly pictures of her with her hyenas. Black Manta only had two pictures hanging on his wall. One of his son, Kaldur'ahm, with his adoptive parents, and one of Aquaman, which was hanging on the wall via a knife lodged into Aquaman's face. He had smuggled the knife in. Everyone had pretty much just personalized their cells, and they felt as homey as they possibly could, given the circumstances. Then one day, Waller, Lord, Eiling, and Flag walked out onto the balcony and Waller pressed a button. Deadshot, Killer Frost, Black Manta, Captain Boomerang, and Black Spider had their cell doors open. They each cautiously wandered out and Frost said "What about everyone else?" Flag then responded "Each mission will only take a small portion of the Suicide Squad. Only if the situation is apocalyptic will we ever use the entire Squad at once." "Noted." "So what exactly is the situation this time?" Waller pressed a button and a map of Cape Cod was pulled up. "A group of Bialyan terrorists has taken over a top secret military base in Cape Cod. There are a dozen nukes stored on this base, and if the Bialyans get the codes, that means bad things. Get down there and take them down." "Wow we're gettin' right into the big stuff. I like it." said Deadshot as they were ushered to the briefing room. Trivia *Despite Hugo Strange's advice to not recruit too many from Batman's Rogues Gallery, the Suicide Squad contains seven villains who have ever gone up against Batman. *Criminals who were rejected from Task Force X include Blockbuster, Bronze Tiger, Captain Cold, Catwoman, Cheetah, Cheshire, Clayface, Count Vertigo, Doctor Light, Doctor Polaris, Dollmaker, Electrocutioner, Firefly, Joker, Key, KGBeast, Livewire, Lady Shiva, Major Force, Man-Bat, Mirror Master, Mister Freeze, Pied Piper, Riddler, Shrapnel, Sportsmaster, Talia al Ghul, Trickster, Two-Face, and Volcana. *''More to be added...'' Live Action Cast In the live action movie based off of this version of the Suicide Squad, the cast consists of: *Angela Bassett as Amanda Waller *JK Simmons as General Wade Eiling *Stanley Tucci as Emil Hamilton *Jeff Bridges as Hugo Strange *Ben Barnes as Maxwell Lord *Kate Mara as Isabel Rochev *Jensen Ackles as Rick Flag *Colin Farrell as Floyd Lawton / Deadshot *Cristin Milioti as Harleen Quinzel / Harley Quinn *Liam Hemsworth as George Harkness / Captain Boomerang *Chiwetel Ejiofor as David Everhart / Black Manta *Natalie Dormer as Caitlin Snow / Killer Frost *Misha Collins as Jonathan Crane / Scarecrow *Tyrese Gibson as John Corben / Metallo *Christina Hendricks as Bette Sans Souci / Plastique *Eric Bana as Waylon Jones / Killer Croc *BJ Britt as Eric Needham / Black Spider *Tyler Posey as Chato Santana / El Diablo *Andy Serkis as Nanaue / King Shark *''More to be added...'' Voice Cast In the animated series based off of this version of the Suicide Squad, this is the voice cast of characters: *CCH Pounder: Amanda Waller *JK Simmons: General Wade Eiling *Peter MacNichol: Emil Hamilton, Clock King *Corey Burton: Hugo Strange *Troy Baker: Maxwell Lord, Weather Wizard, Superman *Kari Wahlgren: Isabel Rochev *Roger Craig Smith: Rick Flag *Michael Rosenbaum: Deadshot, Flash *Hynden Walch: Harley Quinn *James Patrick Stuart: Captain Boomerang *Kevin Michael Richardson: Black Manta, Martian Manhunter *Vanessa Marshall: Killer Frost *Michael C. Hall: Scarecrow *Phil LaMarr: Metallo *Jennifer Hale: Plastique *Steve Blum: Killer Croc, Copperhead *Giancarlo Esposito: Black Spider *Eric Lopez: El Diablo *Fred Tatasciore: King Shark, Bane, Parasite *Ron Perlman: Deathstroke *Clancy Brown: Reverse-Flash, Lex Luthor *Laura Bailey: Poison Ivy, Wonder Woman *Sam Witwer: Ocean Master *Kevin Conroy: Batman *Nathan Fillion: Green Lantern *Travis Willingham: Aquaman *''To be added...'' Category:Teams Category:Earth-2418 Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Antiheroes Category:Villains Category:Former Villains